


Do you wanna play a game?

by Artamartist



Series: OTP Oneshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Game Night, Humor, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-07 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artamartist/pseuds/Artamartist
Summary: Game Night at Sanvers house! The gang all decide to play truth or dare.





	Do you wanna play a game?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the one shots I will be posting instead of my story. Hope you enjoy.

The Super friends had gathered around for this months game night, Alex, Maggie, and Kara were laying on the sofa, Alex with her head in Maggie's lap and legs in Kara's while watching Lena, James, and Winn sit on the floor and play a round of Super Smash Bros. Lucy and Vasquez were on the other couch talking and joking, while J'onn made snacks, Lyra was in the other room sleep because she got to drunk.

J'onn  walked out the kitchen and gave Maggie and Alex a beer and gave Kara a root beer soda then took a seat on the couch with the other snacks."Damn we lost again! How are you so good?" Winn whines as Lena once again beats him and James in a round of Super Smash Bros."Years an Years of practice my friend. We could always play another round." Lena suggested as she gets a glass of wine from J'onn.

"No Way! How about we play a different game?" James asks. 

"Sure, what game should we pay." Lena asks.

"How about Monopoly?" Kara Suggests.

"No, we played that last time." James says.

"Okay. What about... Never have I ever. Alex questions.

"No, we've played that so many times." States Lucy as she and Vasquez decide to join the conversation.

"Well what about Truth or Dare? We don't play it often, the last we played was before the wedding."Says Maggie.

"Okay let's take a vote." States Lucy. "All in favor of Truth or Dare say I."

Everyone says "I" except Kara." Well that's 8 to 1, Truth or Dare it is." Lucy states.

"J'onn you're not even playing!" Kara exclaims.

"Yeah, but if you cant beat them join them." J'onn states.

"Do we really have to play. Whenever we do Maggie and Lucy turns into Pervs." Kara states. She had began to massage Lena's head subconsciously.

"It'll be fun Kara stop worrying." Says Maggie.

"Fine.." says Kara.

Everyone rearranges themselves to get comfy, Alex repositioned herself to her head in Maggie's lap while her legs dangle off the edge of the couch, Lena and Kara sat beside the but Lena in Kara's lap. James and Winn sat next to Lucy and Susan on the other couch, while J'onn moved to sit on a bar stool away from the other because,"He's to old to participate in this game".Everyone Had there drinks and pizza. Alex, Maggie, and Lucy all had beers, Kara and Winn had soda, James and Vasquez had bourbon, and Lena had wine.

"Alright who's going first?" asked Maggie taking a sip of her beer while playing in Alex's hair.

"I personally think you should go first since you suggested it." said Kara.

"Fair point, okay someone ask to Truth or Dare." Maggie stated.

"I'll ask!" Lucy said excitedly putting down her beer."Truth or Dare Maggie?"

Maggie puts here hand on her chin and stocks and imaginary beard to emphasize she is thinking."Hmm ... How about Truth. Start off simple." She says.

"Okay...What is the biggest, dumbest fight you and Alex have every had?" Lucy asks.

Maggie looks at Alex, then looks back at Lucy."The dumbest fight we've every had was when Alex decide to get a dog and name it Gertrude... While I was away on a work trip. We argued then she put me out.. For a Week, me instead of then dog! " Maggie laughed. As if she knew she was being talked about Gertrude came out of the room, the 1 year old white and gold Labradoodle came strolling in with her tongue hanging out followed by Kara and Lena's Golden doodle Charlie. They pawed at Alex to let her know they needed to be let out. Alex got up and opened for them to go out. "In my defense Maggie was more made about the name than the fact that I got a dog." Alex laughs nervously.

"Who would have thought in the fight of Maggie vs Gertrude, Gertrude would come out victorious." Kara laughs.

"Well since you find that so funny, how about you tell some funny stories of your own. Truth or Dare Kara?"Maggie asks smugly.

Kara looked shocked she didn't think she'd be called on so soon."um... Dare I guess." Kara says nervously.

"Okay Kara, I dare you to do your best impression of a sleeping teenage Alex." Maggie says with a smirk. Alex looks shocked that Maggie's dare would have to do with her. Alex can't believe Maggie would do this, frankly neither could Kara so she asks." I thought you wanted me to tell funny stories of myself."

" I said tell me funny stories, I never said of who." Maggie says.

"Oh Maggie you sly dog." Lucy says laughing.

" Well Kara, are you going to do the dare or not?"  Maggie asks.

" Fine." Kara says as she proceeds to open her mouth, fake drool, and snore. Everyone laughs. Kara starts laughing as Alex glares at her." And here I though you loved me." she grumbles at Maggie.Maggie looks at Alex and winks,she then stands up to let in Gertrude and Charlie who was starting to scratch up the back door. 

"well babe, whats the best way to show my love than knowing you have always snored like a sleeping dragon, and still love you." Maggie says before going to sit down right by Alex, she gives Alex a few pecks on the cheek while Alex pouts."Oh come on Lexi it was just a simple joke, if it helps I think your snoring is cute." Maggie says cutely."Whatever" says Alex turning her head to kiss Maggie.

"Aww.. Look at Alex the big softy." Lucy says.

"Oh please, don't act like Susan didn't tame the beast called Lucy Lane." Maggie remarks.

"Well I guess i'll ask the next person.... How about you Winn? Truth or Dare?" Kara asks. Winn looks up as finishes his mouth full of potato chips."What why me?" He asks. "Well I thought you'd want to get at least one Truth or Dare in before you have to go." Kara stated.

"Why would I have to go?" He asked confused.

"Well it is getting late and Lyra seems to not be doing so well." She says suggesting to the sounds of moaning and throwing up coming for the guest bed room."Yeah, you're right we'll leave after... Dare might as well leave on a bang.

"Okay... I dare you to finally propose to Lyra, ya'll have been dating for 3 years now it's about time it happens." Kara says.

"What kind of dare is that!?!" Winn yells.

"A good one." Kara quips. Everyone looks shocked especially Lucy she didn't think Kara's dare would be so out there.

"Kara, do you really think that having him propose s a good dare, what if they're not even ready for marriage?" Alex says.

"of course it's a good dare. Winn totally wants to propose, all he talks about nowadays is how everyone is either married or engaged. and besides Winn is taking to long." Kara says smiling.

"Well you're one to talk Kara, you just proposed to Lena two months ago, and that's after Sanvers tricked you with a double date." Lucy says.

"When are you guys going to stop calling us Sanvers, that doesn't even make sense." Alex says.

"It's a combination of both last names, but anyway that's not important right now Winn are you going to do he dare or what?" says Kara/

"I guess, but I don't know what reaction you guys will get seeing as we are already engaged." Before anyone could reaction Winn goes in the room and gets Lyra, Who doesn't seem to be very drunk and heads out the door."Well, see you guys, but before I go, I choose James for my question, and Lucy you ask it." They then leave.

"Well that was unexpected... Well James truth or dare?" Lucy says breaking the silence.

"Truth..." He says.

"Are you dating anyone, I've seen you've been checking your phone all night." Lucy asks.

"What that's crazy!" James says nervously.

"Yeah.. I've noticed that as well." Says Lena.

"So, James Are you seeing anyone?" asks Alex.

"Fine yes." James says with a sigh.

"What? Really? I was just kidding." Lucy said surprised.

"Well just great." James exclaims

"Whats her name, do we now her, does she have  kids, where does she work, when will we meet her?" Kara rapid fires James with question.

"Her name is Casey, No you shouldn't know when, she works at the Restaurant down the street, yes she has a kid his name is mason, and we've only been dating for a couple of months so i don't plan on introducing you lunatics to her any time soon." James states.

" Okay fine." Kara says.

The night goes on with everyone asking questions and doing dares. It’s almost 1:00 when everyone leaves. Alex and Maggie heads off to bed. The next morning there is a text in the super friends group chat:

Winnie the Pooh:oh btw Lyra is pregnant. Last night she had to pretend to be drunk to explain her morning sickness. She only drank water last night.

Kara care bear:whaaaaattttt!!!!

Lucy juice: congrats!!

Alex Sanvers: that’s crazy, anyway congratulations.

Maggie Sanvers: Nice Lyra who knew you had it in you. Literally!

Alex closed the group chat and took a shower to see she was reviving a call she picked it up,” Hello is this Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers?”

”This is she.” Says Alex

” Yes I am Tiffany Rose and I’m calling to seen if you were still up for adopting Jamie.”

Alex’s face lit up”Magggiee!!!” She yelled

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
